Dreamy Reality
by Ceriallen
Summary: Ichigo keeps dreaming about Grimmjow. Grimmjow keeps dreaming about Ichigo. The two of them hating that it's nothing but a dream, and wishing that the other were real. A oneshot? M for language


_**Ya hello! I know! What the hell am I doing writing another story when I already have three I need to finish. Well truth be told! I freaking hate myself lolol. I torture myself by making new stories and knowing full well I have others that need to be done. But now that I have some free time I can get on that eventually.**_

 _ **Anyway, I had this story in mind for quite a while. I don't know if someone did something like this but I haven't read anything yet so let's go on this journey together. I also apologize for any mistakes that might come up. I try to proof read it to the best of my abilities but there is only so much I can do.**_

 _ **And with that said,**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy my new story**_ _ **Dreamy Reality**_ _ **!**_

* * *

Calloused hands ran through a head of orange hair. The head on his lap turning to look up into a set of what he believed were the most beautiful eyes he has ever witnessed. Blue azure eyes looked into auburn brown, a shit eating grin lacing his lips.

"And what's got you grinning like that?" his voice had a playful tone as his hand went up to touch an escaping strand of hair, his teal blue hair shinning brighter than usual in the dim lighting of the sunset. "Not that I'm complaining," The red head added as an afterthought, eliciting a rough chuckle from the man above him.

"Nothing. Just looking at your face makes me smile," his gruff voice toning at a bit of mischief. The head on his lap couldn't help but laugh in return, the teal headed man chuckling along with.

"That was so corny. I didn't expect that from you," he leaned up and turned so his body was facing the taller man. Even when sitting in the sand, the man in front of him had a few inches on the red head. "Not saying it's a bad thing though. I get a little pleasure from looking at your face too," he winked playfully, a smirk marring his face.

With no warning, the man in front of him grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep yet heartwarming kiss. He gave the older man permission into his hot cavern when he licked the bottom of his lip. A small kiss quickly turning into a heated make out session, not like either of them were complaining.

The red head climbed on top of the taller man, his arms wrapping around his shoulder as one hand went to grip his teal hair, falling in love with how soft it was. Said man grunted when his hair was pulled but was too busy fumbling with the buttons of the man who was currently attacking his neck with small kisses to care.

Finally getting enough button off, he pushed the shirt off the smaller man's shoulders. His eyes went from his abdomen, his eyes slowly coming up past his chest to meet lustful caramel eyes. "Like what you see?" his arms shot up to be placed on the shoulders of his lover, his hands intertwining behind his neck.

"I liked what I saw from the moment I laid my eyes on you," the teal haired man leaned forward to give his lover butterfly kisses across his chest making the man in his lap chuckle. "That's good. You were a total dick at first," he said in thought. "I mean you're still kind of a dick, but I can't help that I fell for you, so I guess it all worked out in the end, ya?"

The taller man bit down in the crock of his shoulder as if telling him to shut up, but of course all the red head did was laugh.

"I'm a dick to everyone I meet. But I make it an exception to be less of a dick to you 'cause I like you,"

"And man does that mean so much to me," the red head laughed as he ran his hands through those soft teal strands. "You don't have to be a dick about it," his picked up his head to look at him with squinted eyes.

"There, there," a tan hand patted the bed of teal strands. "Just because you are still kind of a dick doesn't mean I like you any less," his hands grabbed at the face of his lover forcing him to look into his eyes.

"I like you just the way you are. I wouldn't change anything about you,"

"But you don't know anything about me. You don't know the kind of life I live. Where I'm from. Hell, I don't even know where we are now," he retorted, making the man in front of him shake his head.

"I know your name. I know you have a little sister you'd kill for. I know what you want me to know. And I'm okay with that. I like learning, and I'm sure we have all the time in the world to learn about each other," he smiled down at him in a reassuring manner." And as to where we are...,"

The red head turned his head to look towards the side, nothing but sand reaching his eyes." Definitely a beach," he turned back with a quirky grin. The man below him laughed. "Who would have guessed," he retorted sarcastically.

"I mean I'm not wrong. This place feels foreign to me, too. But it doesn't matter. Cause its where I met you," the red head smiled.

"Who's being corny now?" the teal haired man raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Ah whatever!" The red head cried as he leaned back pulling his older taller lover with him, the man having to throw his arms forward, so he wouldn't fall directly on the man now underneath him.

"Are we going to keep talking? I feel like there's something so much better we can be doing with our mouths," he smirked mischievously, his voice quiet and smooth.

"Hmm, I guess, we can leave the talking for later," he answered in a smirk.

"Good, now wake up Grimmjow," Grimmjow looked at the man underneath him in shock, wondering why he suddenly sounded like his little sister. The red head underneath him looked at him in anticipation but it quickly changed to confusion when he didn't lean down to kiss him like he told him too.

"Grimm?" he repeated, his voice still sounding like his little sister to Grimm. "Grimm, wake up!" at that he freaked out and pushed himself away.

"Wake up!"

Grimmjow jerked awake. His eyes connecting with the grayish hazel ones in front of him, the attacker of his dreams leaning over him with a mischievous smile. Her long and curly sea green hair fell back behind her when she leaned back up when Grimmjow tried to grab at her.

"Ah ah ah," She sang in a teasing voice. "No violence Grimmy~!"

"What the fuck Nel? Why are you in my room? What do you want?" Grimmjow shifted the sheets as he leaned up so that Nel wouldn't be able to see the little, or in his case, big problem that was happening making his pajamas pants feel a little bit too tight.

"Well, Dad told me to come and wake you up 'cause it looked like you wouldn't wake up at all," Nel walked over to his drawer, picking up a book that read "Dreams and their meanings". Nel tilted her head to the side in thought. "What time is it?" She heard Grimmjow ask from behind her. "It's about to be one. You worked late yesterday so I can understand why you would sleep in but dad doesn't want you messing up your sleep schedule so that you'll be up all night," She flipped through the book, deeming it boring as she threw it back on the drawer, turning around to look at her older brother.

 _Yea work…that's why I slept in…_ Grimmjow thought to himself as he sighed, throwing his legs off the side of the bed, his bed sheets following with him. "Well I guess you're done here. You can leave now," Grimmjow squinted his eyes in suspicion when Nel continued to look at him. He knew what that look meant. Nel was about to ask him for a favor and he already knew it was going to be a pain in the ass.

"What do you want?" Nel tilted her head to the side with Grimmjows question. "Well," She started. "I may have, kind of, perhaps, might've asked Nnoitra out on a date….for today,"

"Mhm," Grimmjow hummed telling Nel to continue. "And him being your best friend…I'm sure you know he has a little brother….Who somewhat, maybe has a crush on you…" she continued slowly.

"Your point?"

"So long story short, Nnoitra wants to have a double date and I already promised that you'd be there," Nel said the last part fast, Grimmjow sighing telling Nel he heard it all.

"No," Grimmjow simply shut down. "Grimmy please!?" Nel threw herself at Grimmjow, the man glad his problem had gone down with time. "No. I have no interest in Tesla. And Nnoitra knows that. The fucker is probably doing this just to mess with me. I'd feel bad leading the kid on," Grimmjow tried to shove Nel off him, the girl hanging onto him harder. "Then just tell him you have no interest in him and hang out with him as friends! Come on! This is a once in a life time chance and if it all goes well Nnoitra and I will be a couple by the end of the day! Do you really want me to be single forever? How can you be so selfish?!" Nel cried at is waist.

"Selfish? You're practically making me go out with a guy I don't even like for you own cause! If that's not fucking selfish then I don't know what is! Get the fuck off me!" Grimmjow yelled back, his attempt to push Nel off still futile. "Come on! I promise that I will owe you big time. I'll do you 5! NO! TEN favors! They can be anything and I won't be allowed to turn them down!" Nel pleaded. Grimmjow stopped pushing on her shoulders, thinking over the little proposition Nel had laid out for him.

"Alright, fine," Nel looked up in excitement. "Really?! You'll really do it?!" Nel Stood up and jumped, her excitement showing more. "Yea. Just remember what you said," Grimmjow smirked, Nel missing it as she ran out the room yelling, "Okay cool! We're meeting them at the movie theaters at 6! You're driving!"

Grimmjow sighed for the umpteenth time and grabbed his phone off the drawer. Unlocking the screen, he clicked on the phone icon, dialing a number as if on auto pilot. He put the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing tone, a click telling him that the man on the other side picked up.

"What the fuck you stick?" Grimmjow grunted before the man could say anything, a cackle on the other side making Grimmjow angrily squint at nothing. "So Nel was able to convince you?"

"More like bribe. You know I have no interest in yer brother, why the fuck would ya think this was okay?" Grimmjow finally go up and stretched out his muscles, popping noises resonating in his room. "Listen. I've been tellin' Tesla from day one that you don't like 'im like that, but the brat doesn't listen. I thought maybe if he heard if from your stupid mouth he'll finally move the fuck on," Nnoitra explained, Grimmjow walking into the bathroom, the thought of a shower seeping into his mind.

"So, in the end, today is just a day to fucking use me," Grimmjow grunted as he sat on the toilet. "It's all for a good cause though," Nnoitra stated. "Just make sure you let 'em down easy, ya?"

"I'll think about it," Nnoitra sighed at that, knowing Grimmjow wanted to end the conversation. "So, dreamed about the berry again?" Nnoitra chuckled. Grimmjow had told him about his very vivid dreams including his dreamy lover. He hated how real they felt and just had to tell someone. So he told Nnoitra, knowing that he would laugh at him, but still listen to his concerns. Nnoitra can be a dick, but he does care for his friends, even if he barely shows it.

"Yea. We were at the beach again. We made out, talked, and made out some more. It's scary how real it feels," Grimmjow sighed. "It's been almost a month since you've been havin' these dreams right? Have you thought of searching the guy up?" Nnoitra recommended. "I thought about it, but the thought of someone dreaming about me then searching me up kinda creeped me out so I thought against it," Grimmjow explained. "Makes sense. Did you find anything out with the books you got from the library?"

"Nothing. They all just tell me that I'm frustrated or something. And one of them talk about soul mates, but I find it's weird that I dream about them instead of coming across them in person, ya know?"

"No, I don't know. But what I do know, is I think you are going through some weird spiritual shit and the only way to figure this shit out is if you "accidentally" cross the kid. Who knows, If you're having these weird dreams there's like a 50-50 chance that he's havin' them too,"

"Hm, it's weird hearing something smart come out of yer mouth," Grimmjow chuckled. "Fuck off Grimm-kitty" Nnoitra huffed. "But you know I'm right," Nnoitra pestered. "Yea yea, I get ya. But I don't think that's possible. The kid was clearly Japanese, even though his English was good. I guess it was a good thing pops made me take on another language. Anyway, there's a high chance he's from Japan,"

"Only 12 hours away. Plus, you guys have a house over there don't ya? You can stay there and take your time looking for 'im. It helps that we're on vacation right now too,"

"You just want a reason to leave the country again," Grimmjow accused. "I am always down to leave the country. But I was serious on you going over there to look for 'im," He countered. "I'll think about it. I'm going to take a shower now. I guess I'll see you tonight," Grimmjow stood up from the toilet and shimmied out of his pajamas pants. "Until later then,"

"Oh, and Nnoitra?" Grimmjow spoke up before the call ended.

"What's up?"

"If you hurt my little sister in any way I'll fuck you up real good," Grimmjow deadpanned. "Noted. See you later Grimm-kitty," Nnoitra chuckled, a dead tone telling Grimmjow he hung up. He placed his phone down near the sink, taking off his shirt afterwards. He turned on the shower, getting in when it was hot enough.

The hot water hit his body, his muscles relaxing. He couldn't help but think of his dream, the red heads eyes full of lust making his body react. He hit his head on the cold tiled wall, his hand racking down his body as he thought of the red heads body and how beautifully tan it was. His body was that of a swimmer, but still being lean with curves in the right places. Grimmjow wishing before he had woken up that he could have had those long legs wrapping around his waist. Grimmjow pumped his member, all his thoughts surrounded by the berry. His caring caramel eyes, his loud orange spiky hair, his perfect pink lips. How Grimmjow wanted to know how it would feel like if his dream lover replaced his hand with the actions he was doing now. With no warning, Grimmjow came, his sin being drained by the shower. Grimmjow sagged into the wall, the smile of his nonexistent lover making him smile.

"Ichigo…I really hope you're real," Grimmjow said finishing his shower and getting ready for the long day ahead of him.

* * *

Caramel eyes slowly opened to stare at a bare ceiling. His body hot and sweaty from the dream he wished never ended. "All the time in the world my ass…What the hell was his problem?" He whispered to himself angrily. His eyes shifted outside his window, noticing that the sun wasn't blinding him, telling the red head it was probably past noon. He leaned up, turning his head when his bedroom door slammed open, an Albino strutting in like he owned the place. The albino stopped beside the bed and looked down at him, taking in his troubled appearance.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" He sat down next to his older twin brother. "It was the dream again," He said more as a statement than a question. "It feels so real Shiro. And I hate it," He grabbed onto his knees and dropped his head into them. Shiro lifted his hand to ruffle his older brothers Orange hair, seeing that it was getting longer, the ends reaching right above his shoulder.

"This has gone on for almost a month. When it first started he was a total dick. I was on the beach of only god knows where and he bumped into me, blamed me and continued to curse me off. I thought it was just a bad dream or something. But when he showed up in my dream again, he looked just as shocked as me, as if he knew," He started silently, Shiro still rubbing his head in comfort.

"Then after a while, he started being nice to me, and before I knew it we were lovers," He added the with a groan.

"Is it bad?" he looked up to stare into Shiro's golden eyes. "Is it bad that I'm falling in love with someone who doesn't exist?"

Shiro stared at him, his lips puckered in thought as he dropped his hand to the side, he leaned back, his head tilting in the progress. "Hmm, not bad….but not good either," the albino started. "Yea thanks," Ichigo sighed. "Hold on, hear me out. On one hand, this could all be literally nothin' but a dream and you're so lonely and frustrated your brain's comin' up with a dream guy that you can never actually have," Shiro lifted up his hand as he talked, Ichigo looking more annoyed than angry at his brothers words. "But on the other hand," Shiro continued, seeing his brothers annoyance, "This guy could be real, and these dreams aren't just a dream but a gateway to ya meeting this guy. There's a possibility that he could be having this dream too," Shiro smiled as he switched between his hands going up and down.

"And if that's the case, it's just a matter of searching him up," He grinned. " _Are_ you gonna search him up?"

"Firstly, never thought you could say something so smart," Ichigo grinned. "Okay, ouch,"

"Secondly, Nah. The thought of someone searching me up because of a dream creeps me out so I don't think that's' a good idea," Ichigo pouted, picking his head up and leaning on his hand. "And he's definitely a foreigner. I wouldn't even know where to begin," he added as an afterthought.

"Where from?"

"Russia? Maybe Germany. His English and Japanese are very good though," Ichigo thought out loud. "A foreign lover? Sounds fucking hot," Shiro licked his lips. "Don't let Gin hear you say that," Ichigo smirked. "He'll punish me real good," Shiro grinned mischievously, throwing himself onto his older twin brother. "Ah, gross! I didn't need to hear that!" Ichigo laughed, his hands shooting up to cover his brothers mouth who was deliberately blowing his hot breath in his face to annoy him.

"Okay, okay enough! Now to the real matter at hand," Ichigo shoved Shiro back, the albino looking at Ichigo. "What do _you_ want?" Ichigo squinted his eyes in suspicion. Shiro tilted his head to the side, feigning ignorance. "Watcha talkin' 'bout?"

"Don't play dumb. If I was still asleep, you would have came in here and deliberately attacked me in my sleep to wake me up because the only time you strut into my room like this is when you _absolutely_ ," Ichigo mimicked Shiros needing tone, "needed something." Ichigo finished as he continued to stare at his little brother suspiciously.

"King, ya wound me. How could ya ever think that I would do somethin' like that?" The albino put his hand over his heart, showing Ichigo that he was hurt, the red head not buying it in the slightest. "I can name about 20 times right off the bat on when you do "something like that," Ichigo deadpanned. "So mean," Shiro fell back as if he just got shot. Ichigo threw his legs over the bed and stood up to stretch, the sound of his bones cracking jumping off the wall. "So, what is it?" The red head turned his head slightly to look at the dead body on his bed, his hands falling on his hips as he continued to stretch.

"Ah, alright fine!" Shiro quickly leaned up, folding his legs and grabbing onto his feet. "There's a party tonight. A friend o' Gins is having a birthday party and as much as I like parties ya know I don't like going to one where I don't really know anyone,"

"And you want me to go so you'll be a bit more comfortable," Ichigo said more as a statement than a question. Shiro lifted his finger to point at Ichigo as he said, "Ya got it,"

Ichigo finished his stretching, turning around to look at his younger brother as he crossed his arms in thought, humming to himself. "I don't really have anything going on tonight," Ichigo started, Shiro smiling in anticipation. "But I also don't like parties…" he added as an afterthought. "King," the albino whined dejectedly.

Ichigo could physically see little white dog ears flop down in sadness and sighed to himself. "Alright, I get it. Stop being sad," Ichigo watched as Shiro's imaginary dog ears went up in excitement. "Really? You'll come with me?"

"Sure, but you owe me,"

"Of course I do," Shiro sighed. "But you are the best! You are truly my king!" Shiro got up to tackle hug Ichigo, who caught him nicely since he was used to his antics. "Yea yea. Now go make me some breakfast please. I'm hungry,"

"The usual?" Shiro pulled away as he headed towards the door. "Please and thank you." Ichigo smiled as he sat on his bed, watching Shiro leave as he yelled back, "Got it!"

Ichigo let out a huff, his thoughts going back to his very vivid dreams. Remembering how he met the blue haired Greek god. Like he had explained to Shiro, his dream started off at the beach, packed with people how it usually would be. He was just wondering around until his now dream lover bumped into him. He was clearly angry about it, so he started yelling at him, Ichigo shocked at the fact he was doing it in a different language.

Before he could give the man a piece of his mind, the man turned and left, leaving Ichigo alone surrounded by a group of people he didn't know. When he woke up that morning he thought nothing of it, but when the dream occurred yet again when he went to sleep that night, the same man who yelled at him staring down as if he's seen a ghost. They found some common ground when they were finally able to talk to each other, English being the language they both knew very well.

They talked about this being nothing but a dream, neither of them wanting to believe that something might be happening.

The dreams continued to occur, the two of them getting closer with each passing night. And by the time Ichigo realized it's been almost a month. A month with someone he didn't know yet it felt right being with him. A month of looking forward to falling asleep knowing he would be able to see his lover.

Ichigo didn't want to admit it, but he fell hard for this man. And he only hopes that the man who continues to dance in his mind feels the same way.

Ichigo fell back onto the bed, throwing his arm up over his eyes.

"You better be real, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Or else I'll kick your ass," He grunted to himself.

"ICHI! FOODS READY!" Shiro yelled from downstairs. Ichigo huffed as he threw his legs over the bed side. He stood up and headed downstairs to officially start his day.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into the kitchen after waking up a few minutes ago, the man taking a not so short nap after he got dressed. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to see his red head, noting that he is, in fact, only able to see him at night. He put that thought at the back of his head, reminding himself to ponder on that thought a little bit more later tonight. For now, he just thought about what he'll be doing up until the dreaded date tonight.

He could go visit Nnoitra at work but decided against it since he'll be seeing his stupid smug face later. He poured the orange juice into a small cup, topping it off again and putting it back in the fridge. He picked up the cup, the juice becoming distasteful when he heard a husky voice from the kitchen archway.

"Glad to see that you're alive and well," The man walked in, not giving Grimmjow a single glance as he made his way to the coffee machine. He grabbed for a mug, pouring himself a cup as he said. "I understand that work is hard, but I don't want you sleeping in too late. If you're out and about all night it would be trouble for me," He turned around and finally laid his dark brown eyes on Grimmjow, his azure ones staring back at his father. "What does it matter to you if I cause trouble or not? It's not like you don't want an excuse to get me the hell out of this place," Grimmjow hissed.

"True. But I'm sure Nelliel would be saddened if her only brother was to suddenly disappear. And I don't want your mother thinking I'm a terrible person,"

"You _are_ a terrible person," Grimmjow retorted. "Yes, but I don't need your mother or sister knowing that," the man smirked around his coffee cup. Grimmjow clicked his teeth, annoyed that he was the only one who saw his stepfather, Aizen Sousuke, for the evil man he was. Aizen finished his cup and put it down in the sink. "I'll be heading off to the hospital now. Don't get into trouble. I'll hate to bail you out of jail," Aizen sighed as he walked pass the annoyed man. "Again," his father added as an afterthought before he left the room, leaving a seething Grimmjow.

"Fucking prick," he said to himself as he turned towards the cabinet, thinking a bowl of cereal will help him get out of the house faster. He pulled out the box, his other hand grabbing for his phone in his back pocket. He poured the cereal, adding the milk he grabbed from the fridge and went to sit in the kitchen island. He unlocked his phone with the hand he was using and went to his messages, clicking on one that said "Sleeping Idiot".

 _ **Grimm:**_ _**Yo Stark. What're you doing right now?**_

Grimmjow put his phone down, knowing the man would take a while to text back. By the time his phone vibrated to tell him he got a message, he was already done with his cereal and putting the plate in the sink. He grabbed his phone to look at the message.

 _ **Sleeping Idiot: Chilling with the girls. Gonna stop by? I just bought a new batch.**_

 _ **Grimm: Sweet. Be there in 10.**_

Grimmjow dropped his phone back into his back pocket as he walked towards the front of the house, hearing a set of fast footsteps coming down the stairs. "Don't run down the steps or you'll fall down again," Grimmjow yelled as he grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. "No I won't! I have non-slipping socks on this time! I learned my lesson!" Nel said as she reached the bottom of the stairs with a triumphant smirk. "You're such a kid,"

"And you're such an adult!" Nel retorted as she watched her older brother open the door. "Where you going? You're not bailing on me, are you?" Nel cried as she grabbed the door and watched as he brother walked towards his motorcycle that was parked in the entryway of the house. "Nah. Just gonna hang out with Stark and the others. I should be back in an hour," Grimmjow grabbed his helmet, grabbing the motorcycle after as he made his way outside, throwing his leg over when he got onto the driveway. "You better be back in an hour! You're my ride there," Nel pouted. "I'll be back!" Grimmjow yelled as his motorcycle came to life. He kicked up the kickstand and drove away, his thoughts being drowned with a certain red head.

* * *

"So what time is the party?" Ichigo said as he stood up from the metal stool, making his way to the sink as he grabbed Shiro's plate as well. "Gin said it starts at 8," Shiro answered as he sipped on his cup of apple juice. "What time are we going?" the red head asked, placing the plates in the washing machine.

"Good question...," the albino pondered. He pulled out his smartphone from his side pocket, turning it on and going to the messages to text his fox of a boyfriend. "I'll see what Gin says, but I'm pretty sure it's one of those parties where you can show up whenever and leave whenever,"

"So the worst kind…" Ichigo grunted, walking back to his seat and plopping himself down. "Don't be like that. I'm sure you'll have a good time. Maybe you'll find someone who piques your interest," Shiro smiled with a toothy grin, poking his older twin in the cheek, his scowl growing deeper if possible. "There's only one person who I'm currently interested in and he's nothing but a dream," Ichigo batted Shiro's hand away, annoyed at his antics.

"Like I said! Ya don't know if the guy is real or not. 50-50 chances are good cause there is always a possibility that it's a good outcome," Shiro smiled, drinking the rest of his apple juice.

"And there's also the outcome that everything will be a disaster,"

"You're definitely going to be the life of the party tonight," Shiro deadpanned. "Oh shut it. You know it's true,"

"Yea, it's true. But aren't you the one who constantly told me, Karin and Yuzu that if you really want something to happen you have to believe in it? If you really want your so called lover to be real then the only thing you can do is believe. Believe so hard that he has to become real," Shiro stood up and walked towards the sink, putting his cup in it and drowning it in water. "That was very motivational Shiro," Ichigo said sarcastically. "I just want you to cheer up. I don't like mopey Ichigo," Shiro leaned back on the sink, sighing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't like mopey me either…" Ichigo sighed. "Which is why I want you to come to the party. Let loose. Just have fun tonight," Shiro went back to sit next to Ichigo on the kitchen island. "I thought it was because you wouldn't know anyone?" Ichigo smirked in a teasing way. "Yea yea, that too. I just want ya to have some fun is all. You're already stressed cause of work. I don't need you to get more stressed cause of some dreams you've been havin', which by the way, I really hope their real. It's been a while since you've been in a relationship, and this will be great for you,"

"I guess. But I'm not going there to hook up with anyone. It doesn't feel right,"

"And I'm not tellin' you to. All I'm saying is we need to get a few drinks in ya!" Shiro smiled, his hand reaching for his phone that vibrated in front of him. He looked to see it was a message from Gin. "What did he say?" Ichigo asked, remembering the question he asked earlier. "He'll be picking us up in an hour. Said he's supposed to help with some things," Shiro smiled as he ran up the steps to his room. "Time to get ready and look so damn Sexy Gin won't be able to keep his hands off me!" was the last thing Ichigo heard before the bathroom door slammed shut.

"Sometimes I wonder how Gin deals with him," Ichigo chuckled to himself, his thoughts pausing for a second as he stood up. "Actually…I don't want to know…" he shivered as he made his way up to his bedroom. "Guess I'll start getting ready too…"

* * *

"Grimmjow, your phone is ringing," A lazy voice spoke up from the couch. Grimmjow, who was lazily eating a slice of pepperoni pizza in the kitchen took another puff of his bong. He held in the smoke for a few seconds then watched as the smoke left his nose. He stood up and went over to the couch where his friend stark was laying down, a dark-skinned woman with blonde hair sprawled body down on top of him as he massaged her ass, the blonde pecking him with small kisses. He snarled in disgust when Stark grinned at him and smacked her ass, the sound deafening to Grimmjows ears.

"Jealous?" Stark yawned. "Fuck that," Grimmjow leaned over the couch to grab his phone off of the coffee table to see that Nel was calling him. He pressed the green button and held up his phone to his ear as he went back into the kitchen. "Where the hell are you?" Nel cried annoyingly over the phone. "What? I'm at Starks," Grimmjow sat down and continued to eat his slice of pizza. "Did you forget about the date?"

"Nah."

"Then why aren't you here yet?! We need to be there in like 30 minutes!" Nel yelled over the phone.

"Wait what?" Grimmjow removed his phone from his ear to see that it was a quarter pass 5. "Oh shit. Hold on, I'll be right there. Sorry Nel," Grimmjow quickly got up and headed to the living room again. "Whatever just hurry up!" Nel huffed in anger. "Heading out blue?" Stark put his fist up, Grimmjow bumping his fist to Starks. "Yea. Thanks for the relaxer. I'll catch you later. See you bell," Grimmjow said as he walked towards the door and left himself out after hearing Haribell say goodbye.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," Grimmjow said as he started up his motorcycle and grabbed for his helmet. "You freaking better! If you ruin my date with Nnoitra I will cut you in all the wrong places! I'm counting!" Nel yelled, the dial tone piercing Grimmjows ears, telling him that his sister dropped the call.

"Having a little sister who is crazy in love is probably the scariest thing any person could ever experience," Grimmjow put his helmet on and made his way out of the driveway, his mission to get back to his house in 10 minutes, an important one if he knew what was good for him.

::+::

Grimmjow ran into the house passing Nel on the way upstairs. "Ack you reek! You have 5 minutes! Knife in hand, Grimmjow!" Nel yelled up at her older brother.

Grimmjow took a quick shower and threw the first things he saw on. Not really worrying about looking bad because he makes sure to by clothes that go well with things he already owns. He threw on his favorite pairs of Black high-top vans and grabbed for his leather jacket. He made his way down and into the kitchen where he saw his mom making dinner. "Grimmy. Well don't you look lovely," His mother turned to look at him, her mid-waist curly, a bit lighter than Grimmjows teal hair following after. Grimm walked up to her and placed a small kiss on her temple. "Thanks,"

"No time for chit chat! Mommy can we borrow the car?!" Nel grabbed Grimmjows wrist and walked towards the door as if she already knew the answer. "Just be careful," She smiled at them, a chuckle leaving her pink lips. "Roger that. See ya later," Grimmjow waved, grabbing her car keys off the counter before they left the kitchen. "BYE MOM!" Nel yelled. "Have fun on your date!" was the last thing they heard before Nel closed the front door and ran for the car, the door already unlocked when Grimmjow pressed the button. She jumped in, Grimmjow getting in and starting up the car. With a swift motion he backed out of the driveway once again and headed to the movie theater.

* * *

"Well don't ya look good 'nough ta eat," A smooth voice said right after Shiro had opened the door, his eyes looking Shiro up and down. The albino had on a black tank top, a black button up t-shirt with gold buttons lays on top of it. Black skinny jeans, with little gold freckles sprawled around hugged his legs just right. And on his feet were a set of a dark yellow pair of low Vans. "Keep talkin' like that and I might just let you," Shiro let go of the door and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends' shoulder. "If you two don't stop I'll kill you both," Ichigo groaned from the living room. Gin chuckled mischievously, Shiro following suit. "It's nice ta see ya, Ichigo. Ya look good too," Gin smirked as he wrapped his arms around Shiros waist after the albino let go of him to turn around and face his brother.

"Ah…thanks…It's nice to see you too," Ichigo rubbed at the back of his head a bit flustered. He had on a red t-shirt, the sleeves stopping right before his elbows, a little cat where his heart is sticking up the middle finger. His legs were being hugged by washed out black ripped skinny jeans, a pair of dark blue high-top vans kissing his feet. To top of his look, he had a beautiful watch on his right wrist and a few silver ring bands on his middle and index finger on his left hand.

"I hope this is fine,"

"You're good. No worries," Gin smirked. "Are ya two ready?" He turned to look at Shiro. "Yup! We're all set!" Shiro turned and opened the door once again. Ichigo tapped his back pocket to make sure his wallet was in there. When he felt it, he walked towards Shiro, grabbing the house keys from the side table and making his way outside. Gin followed, Shiro closing the door behind them. The door was an autolock but Shiro gave it a tug for good measures.

They all got into Shiros' silver Mercedes, Ichigo getting in the back seat and Shiro up front. Gin started up the car, maneuvering out of the drive way and onto his way to his friends birthday party.

* * *

"I was thinkin' ya guys weren't gonna make it," A tall lanky man said as he watched Nel and Grimmjow walk up to him and his brother beside him. "Shut it you lanky bastard. Yer usually the late one. It's honestly a surprise to see ya on time for once," Grimmjow grunted. "Well tonight's a special occasion," Nnoitra smirked as he looked down at Nel, his thoughts going to how cute she looks. But of course he wouldn't tell her. "Sup Nel,"

"Hi Nnoitra. Sorry we're late. My brother is an idiot," Nel huffed as she stepped beside him when he turned around and headed inside the movie theater. "Don't have ta tell me twice," Nnoitra chuckled, Nel doing the same beside him. "I fucking hate you both," Grimmjow whispered underneath his breath as he followed them, Telsa walking next to him.

"How are you Grimmjow?" he spoke up from beside him. "I'm alright, kid. You?"

"I'm good," Tesla smiled with a small blush, Grimmjow nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Alright ya nerds. We got a comedy, thriller or romance. And I'm letting you know right now, I ain't watching no gooey romance movie," Nnoitra spoke up as he looked down at Nel specifically, the girl pouting. "You suck!" Nel whispered underneath her breath. "I heard that," Nnoitra grabbed her around the shoulders and ruffled up her hair. Nel batted his hand away with a small blush saying, "Then comedy! I'm in the mood to laugh," Nel smiled up at Nnoitra who was looking down at her with a grin.

"And you two?" Nnoitra turned to them. "Thriller," was all Grimmjow said, walking up to the ticket booth and buying two tickets for the 6:30 show. He turned to Tesla and jerked his head to the side telling him to move his butt. Tesla waved goodbye to his brother and Nel as he followed Grimmjow up the escalator. "Looks like it will just be us two in the end," Nel blushed up at Nnoitra who still had his arm wrapped around Nels' shoulder. "Not like I'm complaining," Nnoitra turned to the ticket booth and ordered two tickets for their movie, the two of them making their way to meet with Grimmjow and Tesla one more time before they each went to their designated movie.

* * *

It's been one or two hours since Ichigo step foot into the house of the birthday boy, which happened to be that of Shuuhei's, someone he knew from college. He never really talked to the guy but he was surprised to see that he knew Gin, especially since he doesn't even go to his school. But Ichigo didn't really care about how they knew each other, already knowing that it was best if he didn't know.

At the moment Ichigo was seated on one of Shuuheis' comfortable couches. He's had a few drinks already, the man not being drunk but he knew if he got up it would take him a while to actually start walking. Shiro and Gin were a few spaces far from him, but still close enough for him to hear what he was saying. He turned when he heard someone say his name and saw that it was the birthday boy himself. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were having a good time," Shuuhei smiled at the red head, his can of beer reaching his lips when Ichigo didn't answer yet. "Oh. Yea I'm alright. You have some nice friends. Still interesting that you know Gin. He's not the best guy to be around," Ichigo chuckled when Gin turned to look at him as if he knew he was talking about him. "Yet your brother is dating the guy," Shuuhei added.

"Yea, well, my brother's an idiot," he heard Shiro laugh at something Gin whispered in his ear. "But he's a happy idiot so I'll let it slide," Ichigo huffed, a smile reaching his lips as he continued to look at his brother laugh. "How about you?"

"Hm?" Ichigo turned to Shuuhei, his cheeks a bit red from the alcohol. "Do you have someone who makes you happy like Gin does Shiro?" Shuuhei probed his arm up on the side of the couch as he turned his body towards Ichigo. Ichigo looked down at his cup of Vodka mixed with Orange Soda, his mind swirling to a blue haired man.

"Yea…I do," Ichigo smiled around his cup as he took another sip of his drink. Shuuhei couldn't help but think that the red head in front of him was being cute, a but jealous that someone could make him smile like that. Shuuhei actually had a small crush on Ichigo, the man being his type. He's never really talked to him but he couldn't help when his eyes would search for him in the hallways, the man radiating sunshine. He looked the happiest when he was with his friends and he wondered how it would be to be a part of his world. So when he saw that Gin had brought Shiro along with his brother he was not only surprised that the fox knew Ichigo but was happy since now he had a reason to talk to him.

"You must really like them a lot if they can make you smile like that without them even being in the room," Shuuhei smirked, a bit sad that his crush was actually taken, but he didn't care since he genuinely wanted to get to know him regardless. Ichigo laughed, the thought of him being giddy just thinking about Grimmjow reaching his thoughts. "Yea. I guess you could say that. It's only been a month but he's definitely made an impact," Ichigo turned to smile at Shuuhei.

"Oh, A guy? Must be lucky to have someone like you,"

"Or am I lucky to have someone like him," Ichigo chuckled, blaming how talkative he is on the drinks he's had. "Regardless, if he can make you smile like that, I'd say you were both pretty lucky," Shuuhei stood up when the music was suddenly caught off. "I guess you're right," Ichigo whispered to himself. Shuuhei couldn't hear what he said when one of his friends yelled, "Alright guys! It's time for the birthday boy to have his 5 minutes of fame! Time to cut the cake!"

Shuuhei reached his hand down, Ichigo grabbing onto it knowing full well he'd need a little help standing up. Shuuhei walked with him outside near the bar by the poolside, Shiro and Gin following after, Shiro staring at their jointed hands in question. Shuuhei let go of Ichigo's hand and made his way to the other side of the bar, where everyone was giving him teasing and snarky remarks. Then in unison they all started singing happy birthday to Shuuhei. One of his friends grabbing some of the frosting and smacking him with it.

They all laughed at his banter and Shuuhei cut into the cake, everyone cheering for him. He put the first slice on a plate and handed it to Ichigo, the man taking it with a smile and a thank you. Then he started cutting more slices and handing them out to people.

"When did you and Shuuhei get so chummy?" Shiro asked as he and Ichigo walked back into the house with Gin following behind them, the two of them being a little more than tipsy. "We aren't chummy. It's his birthday. I can't be mean to someone on their birthday. Besides, he's a nice guy and he hasn't given me any reason to hate him," Ichigo sat down in the spot he was before. "Plus, this cake is good," He added as an afterthought, Shiro sitting beside him and eating the cake, agreeing with him on the low.

"Just thought the two a ya had some good chemistry is all," Shiro shrugged as he leaned onto his brother, putting his head on his shoulders. "That doesn't matter. Even if it's just a dream…I'm with Grimmjow,"

"You're with someone? When were you going to tell me?" Gin spoke up from the loveseat beside them. "It's complicated…but I really want them to be real…," Ichigo sighed into the cake.

Gin thinking that Ichigo was blabbering nonsense just shrugged and continued to eat his cake, unbeknownst to the person who was listening in.

* * *

Grimmjow and Tesla walked out their theaters, the two of them making their way outside when the teal haired man attempted to look for Nnoitra and Nel and figured they were still watching the movie. "Is there anything you want to do?" Tesla asked, looking Grimmjows way.

 _Guess now is a good time,_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Actually can we talk? There's something I need to tell ya," Grimmjow said as he walked over to one of the benches near the waiting area. Tesla followed and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" Tesla asked, already knowing what this conversation could be about.

"Listen kid, you're my best friends little brother. And you're cool and all, but I know Nnoitra set this up because you have a thing for me and I think it'll be best for the both of us if you just gave up on me. I like ya, but not like that. And I don't want things to be awkward between all of us," Grimmjow started, Tesla sighing and looking towards the guy. "I knew all that, but I still wanted to try, you know?" Tesla smiled at nothing.

"I get that. And that makes ya a strong person. To be able to do this and still know what the outcome might be. But ya can't keep doing this. It'll only hurt ya more in the long run, kid," Grimmjow explained, hoping that he was getting to Tesla. "Do you have someone that you already like?" Tesla looked up at Grimmjow, the question taking him by surprise. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked up towards the sky, a small blush and a smile marring his face. Tesla looked at him in shock, never seeing that expression before.

"Yea…I'm actually with them. It's been a month…," Grimmjow continued to smile. _Even though it's nothing but a dream…_ He thought to himself. He turned to Tesla who was looking at him astonishingly.

"W-What?"

"It's just that I've never seen you smile like that before. You must really like this person if they can make you look so giddy without even being here," Tesla smiled, his lips not reaching his eyes in sadness. "Ah, well…He's just…special," Grimmjow sighed in content. He didn't know what it was, but he just knew that Ichigo was the one, even if he's not real and he could only ever see him in his dreams.

"Guess I really lost, huh," Tesla said in defeat. "Hey now. I'm sure there's someone out there for you too,"

"But I wanted you~!" Tesla cried to the sky, eliciting a small chuckle from Grimmjow. Tesla stood up and walked in front of Grimmjow. "Then, can you grant me one wish?" Tesla put his hands behind his back. "What?" Grimmjow asked skeptically.

"A kiss. Can you at least give me one kiss?" Tesla asked, his voice seeping hope. Grimmjow looked up at him and sighed. "No can do, kid. It wouldn't sit right with me… And I don't want to do anything to destroy my trust with him," Grimmjow stood up and petted Teslas' head. "I figured, but I can dream," Tesla batted Grimmjows head away, not wanting to be treated like a child. "You and me both, kid," Grimmjow turned when he heard his name, seeing Nel and Nnoitra walking towards him, missing the questioning expression that Tesla gave him.

"Did you guys enjoy the movie?" asked Nel as she stopped in front of her brother, her hand intertwined with that of Nnoitras. "Yea it was alright," Grimmjow answered as he grabbed his phone when it started vibrating, noticing that it was a text from his mother saying they needed to get home now. "Who is it Grimmy?"

"It's mom. Said we need to get home now. Must be urgent," Grimmjow thought of all the things it could be, hoping that it was the fact that she was leaving Aizen. But that's very unlikely, but he could still wish for it. "Aww. Guess we gotta go then," Nel sighed. Nnoitra let go of her hand, giving her a kiss on her temple. "Ya got my number so text me whenever," Nnoitra said nonchalantly, Tesla stepping over to his other side and Nel replacing where Tesla was just standing, her face red from a blushing overdose. She simply nodded her head and turned, making her way towards the car. "I'll see ya. Night toothpick. See you around Tesla," Grimmjow said as he turned to follow his sister.

"So how'd it go?" Nnoitra shoved his hands in his pocket, watching Tesla wave goodbye to them when they got in their car. "Total rejection…," Tesla sighed. "You good?"

"Yea…I'm fine. I was able to see something interesting today so I guess it wasn't all bad," The blonde smiled as he went towards their car. "Oh? What was it?" Nnoitra asked in a way that made it seem he wasn't interested, but Tesla knew better. "It's my little secret," Tesla smiled as he ran towards the car. "Ya snake!" Nnoitra called out, his interest clearly piqued now as he ran after his brother.

* * *

Ichigo threw himself on his couch, glad he was finally home. After the cutting of the cake, everyone went back to partying, Shiro and Ichigo both saying they were tired and wanted to go home. Gin didn't complain since he had something he needed to do tomorrow so he complied to their wishes. Shuuhei walked them out, asking Ichigo for his number so that they could hang sometime. Ichigo gave it to him and wished him a happy birthday one more time before turning and heading, or more like stumbling towards the car. Gin grabbing onto him to keep him steady, reminding himself to never let him and Shiro get drunk at the same time. Shiro was plastered to his other side giving him butterfly kisses, the silver haired man not able to push him away since he was holding onto Ichigo with his other hand.

He quickly went to the car, opening the back door and making them both get in. He closed the door when they were both situated correctly with seatbelts on and made his way to the front, waving goodbye to Shuuhei one last time before getting in, starting the car, and heading to the Kurosaki residence.

"Here, drink this. The both of you," Gin said as he gave a cup of water to Ichigo and Shiro who was sitting at Ichigo's feet. Ichigo leaned up and took the cup and gulfed down what was in it, Shiro doing the same.

Ichigos' phone started to ring, a headache forming from the blasted noise. He grabbed the contraption from his pocket and answered it without looking at who it was. "What?" He answered angrily. "Well hi there to you too, my lovely son,"

"Daddy. Hi. How, how are you?" Ichigo's demeanor changed when he heard his fathers', Isshins', voice. "I'm good. By the sound of it, I'll take it you had fun tonight?" Isshin chuckled. "Ah, we went to a birthday party. It was fun. I had fun," Ichigo explained as he tried not to slur is words. "I'm glad you had fun. Where's your brother?"

"He's right…, right here. He's drinking more water," Ichigo said, drinking another cup that Gin had given him. "Gin is giving us water. So we are drinking it," Ichigo laughed. "That's good. I need you guys to get sober within the next two hours," Isshin said, Ichigo listening to the rustling in the background.

"Why?"

"We are going to England. Lancashire, England to be exact," Ichigo heard a zipper being pulled and realized that his father was packing. As if all the alcohol left Ichigo's body, he quickly stood up and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Haha, yea. You see all the doctors here are having an annual doctors retreat. And this year it's in England. All the best doctors are going to meet there and share their knowledge with everyone," Isshin explained. "And what the hell does that have to do with us?" Ichigo dropped back down onto the sofa, Shiro being a bit soberer from Ichigo's outburst, Gin watching from the sidelines.

"Well son, I can bring two other people with me. And since your sisters are still in school I was thinking maybe you two would like to spend some of your vacation in somewhere else that isn't Japan," Ichigo could hear Isshin smile on the other side of the phone. "Lemme ask Shiro," Ichigo put his phone to his chest and looked over at his younger twin brother. "Daddy said he's going on a retreat to England and wants to know if we want to go with him," Ichigo summed it up so he didn't have to say everything back to back.

Shiro stared at him, the words taking his time to reach his brain. "WAIT WHAT?!" Shiro exclaimed. "England?! Fuck yea I wanna go ta England!" Shiro grabbed Ichigos phone. "When do we leave?!" Shiro asked over the phone, his father laughing at his antics. "Actually, the plane leaves in four hours. Pack enough for two weeks. I'll meet you guys at the Airport," Isshin said. "What about Yuzu and Karin?" Shiro asked, worried for their sisters.

"They still have school, so they'll be staying with Yoruichi and Urahara while I'm gone," Isshin explained. At that, Ichigo grabbed his phone back hearing what his father said. "Are you sure that's a good idea? They'll corrupt them. When you come back they won't be your little girls anymore," Ichigo questioned with worry. "Not to worry. They'll be fine. The girls are tough. They can handle Urahara and Yoruichi perfectly fine," Isshin laughed.

"Anyway, you guys start packing. I'll see you in two hours," Isshin said before hanging up.

"England. I can't believe we are going to england~!" Shiro sang. "Guess I won't be seeing you for a while," Gin spoke up from his spot on the loveseat. "Aww, my poor baby. Are you going to be okay without me," Shiro grabbed his hands and pulled him up, pecking him on the lips. "I guess I have no choice but ta deal with it," Gin sighed. "Come up stairs with me and I'll give you something worth 2 weeks,"

"Two weeks? We'll be there for two weeks? Also there is no time for that. We have to meet dad at the Airport in two hours. So the only think you'll be doing that will last two weeks is packing!" Ichigo yelled as he got up and made his way to his room. "Sorry Gin but you'll just have to wait till Shiro gets back!" the red head yelled from his room.

"Boo. You can stay until we leave though. A few kisses here and there won't hurt anyone," Shiro smirked as he took Gin up to his room so that he can help him pack.

Ichigo sat on his bed, a sad thought going through his mind.

 _I'll be awake most of the night…That means I won't be able to see Grimmjow. I hope he doesn't get mad…,_ Ichigo thought to himself, his body dejectedly standing up, so he can start packing.

* * *

"We're going to England?" Grimmjow questioned. "That's right. There's an annual retreat for the doctors every year where we get together and share our wisdom. This year it happens to be taking place in England. Lancashire, England to be exact," Aizen explained to his family. "Wow that's amazing! But what does that have to do with us?" Nel asked from beside Grimmjow, their mother sitting next to Aizen on the other couch.

"Well. I'm allowed to bring two other people with me, so I thought it would be nice if you two got out of the house," Aizen smiled, Grimmjow looking through his façade. "Don't you think it's nice? Just you two and your father? You guys have yet to spend time together. I think it will be nice," Their mother spoke up from beside Aizen.

"If that's the case then why don't you go mom?" Nel questioned from the sidelines. "Me?" her shock making the others chuckle. Grimmjow saw what Nel was trying to do, she just got together with Nnoitra so of course she had no intention of leaving. "Yea! I mean all you do is work and cook. You need a break too. So I think you should go. Plus, when was the last time you were able to spend time with your boys. I think it'll be fun for you!" Nel smiled.

"I'll have to agree with Nel. It would be nice to walk alongside the beach with you when I'm not working Elizabeth," Aizen grabbed her hands and kissed her palm. "Oh. How sweet. But what of Nel. She'll be here alone,"

"Don't worry about me mom. I'll just stay over at Hallibels' place while you guys are gone. It's no big deal," Nel waved her hands in the air, physically dismissing her mother's worry. "And you Grimmjow? Are you going to come with us?" Elizabeth asked. "Yea I'll come," Grimmjow shrugged.

 _Gotta keep an eye on this bastard,_ Grimmjow grunted to himself.

"Oh this will be so fun!" Elizabeth smiled as she got up. "I'll go start packing so we don't have to rush in the morning," the beautiful teal squealed as she walked to her room. "When's the plane ride?" Nel asked her father. "It's not till tomorrow afternoon. We should arrive there by two in the evening," Aizen explained. "Amazing! I'll go ahead and call Hal. I'll see you guys in the morning before you leave to say goodbye," Nel stood and walked out of the room, glad she was able to push her mom into taking her place.

Grimmjow stood up, not wanting to be in the same room with Aizen he headed towards the stairs bur was stopped when Aizen started to speak. "Listen here. You should be happy I invited you on this grand experience. You better not do anything in the next two weeks that could possibly embarrass me in front of my peers do you understand?" Aizen stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm going there for you. You'll be in your stupid world and I'll be in mine," Grimmjow retorted, not waiting for Aizen to talk back as he made his way up the stairs to start packing his stuff.

His thoughts going to the red head, hoping that he will be able to see him tonight, since now, his dreams are the only place he can experience true joy.

* * *

Ichigo dropped his bags and fell onto his knees once he got of the plane. "Fuck. I'm so tired!" Ichigo yelled at no one. "Come on, king. The faster we get to the hotel the faster you can take a nap before we go to the beach!" Shiro danced as he grabbed Ichigo and pulled him up. "I told you to go to sleep in the plane, but you didn't listen," Isshin spoke up from behind him.

"You know I can't fall asleep in moving vehicles," Ichigo sighed as he grabbed his luggage. "I know, I know. Once we get to the hotel you can go to sleep," Isshin said as he pushed his sons along.

They walked outside, Isshin noticing someone with that had a sign with his name on it standing in front of a limo. "Holy shit! We get to ride in a limo? This day can't get any better!" Shiro yelled as he ran towards it, the chauffeur grabbing their bags and putting it in the trunk. The three of them got in the limo and went on their way to the hotel once the driver got in and pulled out of the pickup zone.

* * *

Grimmjow and family had touched down at the airport, all of them heading outside, someone standing outside with a sign with his name on it. "Oh my! A limo dear? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Elizabeth whispered to her husband. "It was issued by the organization, but I wouldn't have any less for you. It's a special occasion so enjoy the luxury, Liz." Aizen cooed.

Grimmjow puckered his lips in disgust as he followed them towards the car, his eyes looking to the side when he saw a flash of orange but saw that it was a traffic cone. The color reminding him of his berry and how angry he was in the morning when he dreamed a normal dream for once in the month he knew Ichigo.

 _I wonder why that was?_ Grimmjow thought to himself as he got into the car after his mother and step-dad. His thoughts running to the back of his head when his mother asked if they can stop by somewhere to eat before they got to the hotel, Aizen telling the driver to make a detour and the driver complying.

::+::

"Blackpool Pleasure Hotel? This place looks so lovely!" Elizabeth chimmed when she got out of the limo. "Yes, the conferences will be held in some of the auditoriums here so everything is connected. And behind it is the beach which I hope we will able to enjoy to the fullest," Aizen smiled as he grabbed her hand and walked in. "Oh Grimmy! We'll have to take a walk on the beach while Sousuke is at his conference," She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him alongside her.

"Seems like it," Grimmjow smirked. "There is also a market where they sell wonderful jewelry on the dock that is also behind the Hotel," Aizen continued. "Oh my…I might have to do a raincheck on our walk Grimmy," Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment. "No worries. I'll go on the walk by myself. You enjoy your time mom. Don't worry about me," Grimmjow tapped her head with a smile.

"Here are the keys to the room. We are on the 12th floor, room 1206. The luggage will be brought up soon. I have to head off to check into the retreat, so don't wait up for me," Aizen kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "Don't do anything rash, boy," Aizen whispered to Grimmjow then walked away towards one of the hallways.

"Shall we go up to the room? You probably want to change into something more comfortable if you're going to go walk on the beach, right?" Elizabeth said as they walked towards the elevator. "Yea. Skinny jeans on a hot day was not a good idea," Grimmjow chuckled to himself, eliciting a laugh from his mother. The two of them getting on the elevator and making their way towards their room.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't as angry as before now that he had some sort of food in his belly. He sat at the kitchen island. Their room being connected to the pen house on the 12th floor. His dad had ordered some food beforehand so when they got into the hotel it would have already been there. He was currently munching on said food as his brother was standing near the window looking out towards the beach.

"King, let's get changed so we can take a walk on the beach!"

"Right now? I'm tired!" Ichigo cried with a mouthful of food. "Come on. Might as well enjoy the day then sleep all you want tonight!" Shiro exclaimed as he turned around and walked towards Ichigo. "Dad won't be back till we are probably asleep anyway, so it's up to us to have as much fun as possible. We have the keys so there's nothing to worry about," Shiro sat at the island and grabbed a crab leg, breaking it and eating the meat inside.

Ichigo sighed, knowing his brother won't take no as an answer. "Alright, let me take a shower. I'm still wearing the clothes I drank in and I feel gross," Ichigo stood up and headed up the stairs towards their suit. Shiro packed up their food and followed, still munching on the crab leg. "The good thing about this is that we have two bathrooms. So we can get ready twice as fast!" Shiro put down the food on the counter and ran to one of the bathrooms.

"You are something else," the tired man chuckled to himself while he too made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

::+::

Ichigo stood on the beach. Confusion on the emotions that were going through his body.

 _Fear?_ No

 _Confusion?_ A little bit

 _Familiarity?_ Yes

 _But why?_

Ichigo asked himself that question more than once. Hoping that every time he asked it, it would get him close to an answer. Shiro had his feet in the water, and Ichigo was just standing a few feet away from him, this strange sense that he's been here before aching as his mind.

 _I don't get it…Why does this place look and feel so familiar?_ Ichigo scratched the back of his head. Shiro turned to look at him, annoyed that he wasn't enjoying the water with him. "King! Come play with me!" He yelled as he made his way up to him, grabbing his sandals in the process. "Why do you look so confused?" Shiro tilted his head, his eyes showing genuine worry. "It's just…This place feels so familiar…like I've been here before…. But I've never been to England so I don't know why I feel this way," Ichigo started, his brother looking at him like he's lost his mind, but still a bit worried about him. Shiro put his hand on his hips and continued to listen to Ichigo as he rambled on.

"It's kind of scary how familiar I feel about this place. Like I've been here so many times and yet I can't remember why… But at the same time…I feel like something is missing. Like something is supposed to be here yet it's not. Something that will help me associate this place more. I feel like once I see that one thing, I'll remember why this place looks so familiar, ya know?" Ichigo continued to ramble. Shiro continued to listen to his brother as he spoke his inner monologue about why the sand and the sky look so familiar to him.

Shiro's golden eyes left the form of his older twin brother, who was now hating himself because he couldn't figure out what was missing, when the albino caught of glimpse of something teal. He looked up, his eyes widening a bit when he saw someone who was way too sexy for his own good walking towards them. He knew he had just sinned against Gin, but he could not help but stare at the figure that was approaching him and his brother. His thoughts halting when he realized that he was looking at Ichigo with a sense of urgency and…

 _Is that shock? Maybe fear?_ Shiro thought to himself, the question _Why_ following.

The albino was about to call his brother's name but stopped himself when Ichigo yelled, the man stopping behind him in shock from his outburst.

"AAAAGH! This is so frustrating! Why can't I remember why this place is so familiar!?" He grabbed his at his orange spiky hair and moved his hands in a scratchy movement.

"It's because I'm supposed to be here with you," A husky voice spoke from behind Ichigo. Shiro's golden eyes widening in shock as he whispered to himself, "No fucking way…"

Ichigos' arms slowly dropped when he heard a voice he knew all too well. He slowly turned around, his head hesitantly moving up so that his caramel shocked eyes met with those of expectant azure.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours but they knew it's probably only been a few seconds.

"…. Grimm… Grimmjow?" Ichigo's hand grabbed his own t-shirt. The fear that he might be dreaming clouding his sense of judgement.

Grimmjows hands slowly made their way up, his hands hesitant but with a slow approach he held Ichigos' face in his hands, the both of them feeling like their breaths were just taken away.

"I can't believe it…It really is you," Grimmjow whispered as he moved a bit closer to Ichigo, finding the small space between them unbearable. Ichigo's hands slid up to touch Grimmjows hands, Shiro watching all of this from the sidelines in bewilderment.

"Grimmjow," was all Ichigo could muster up to say, feeling like if he were to say anything more Grimmjow would cease to exist.

"Hi, Ichigo," was the last thing Grimmjow said before he leaned down and gave the man of his dreams a heartwarming kiss.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. This was really long wasn't it? But i think this came put a little better than how I expected it to.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm declaring this a one shot, but if you guys want me to write more to this theeeeeeen….leave me some feedback and tell me what you think. I really enjoyed writing this so I wouldn't mind making this into a multiple chaptered story. Gotta give the fans what they want amirite?**_

 _ **Until we meet again!**_

 _ **Ciaosu~!**_


End file.
